You're Gone
by MiaSanada
Summary: V/B songfic. My first it's Vegeta's point of view...No Flames. I'm still learning


You're Gone  
MiaSanada  
Song fiction set to Diamond Rio's "You're Gone"  
I do not own DBZ otherwise this would be an episode not a fan fiction  
  
My wife was dead. My life was gone. I stood over her grave, my heart was in my hands. I was never supposed to do so. As a warrior on a destructive path it was I, who had been meant to die. It was her who was supposed to mourn. But death never came no matter how many times I had commanded it to me. And now I stood without her a fate worse then death even though I would never admit that. Though I had abandoned my destructive nature for her love, I had always pictured myself going first. My son was now a grown man of thirty, a warrior with a pride to rival my own. But he never let it come between him and his family as I had. As I still do since I had detached myself from Bulma's death. He was over handling the guests and the other baka humans involved in this ridiculous meaningless ceremony. What was the point of it? It didn't bring my wife back. All it did was invite weak humans to feel pity for me. And that's the last thing I wanted. My mate would have understood that. That was why she had left a request that there be no such exercise upon her death. It was Kakorot's idiot mate who had gone against her wishes. "Bulma had too many friends who loved her for there to be no celebration of her life," she had said. I snorted at that comment. It rained, the people stood making unbearable noises, and they wore baggy black clothing. Some celebration, what was worst is that they played my mate's favorite song at the funeral and now I can't get it out of my head. She had always been howling it in my ear and now I couldn't forget how much it reminded me of her.   
(Flashback)  
I stood in the kitchen being yelled at for the millionth time about the disrespect that I had apparently shown her family. It was right after I had moved in for the first time.  
"Vegeta, how can you be so inconsiderate to us. We've given you food, shelter, and a place to train. Do you really thing I deserve this sort of treatment?" she asked me.  
"Shut up baka onna. I do not wish to explain myself to you. I do what I want when I want. I am Saiyan no Ouji," I shouted back. She glared at me like she had done a thousand times before.  
"How can you have so little humanity?" she asked. I growled.  
"I guess I wasn't hugged enough when I was little," I said mockingly. I was surprised when I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw her crying.   
"I know. But your scars won't heal unless you try to rise above it Vegeta," she said walking past him. I gritted my teeth. How did she see the truth behind my words?  
I said hello I think I'm broken  
And though I was only joking  
It took me by surprise when you agreed  
"Onna you know nothing," I spat. She wiped her tears.  
"I know you don't want to be lonely forever. I can see it in your eyes. If you keep pushing me away like this you will be though my dear Saiyan no Ouji," she told him flatly. I stared into her eyes.   
"You have Yamacha onna. Leave me to my own business while you do," I said bitterly. She smiled and walked up and kissed me on the cheek.  
"I knew that bothered you," she said happily.  
I was trying to be clever.  
For the life of me I never  
Would have guessed how far the simple truth would lead.  
(Flash back ends)   
"Otousan, Otousan," screamed Trunks as he walked out to me. "Otousan, please come back in right now. You're going to make yourself sick." I waved him away.  
"Go back to your wife brat," I told him. "Leave me to mine." I bent down in front of the tombstone and sighed.  
"She wouldn't want you to suffer," he pointed out. I didn't move.  
"Hai," I replied.  
"Some people wonder if she knew you cared about her Otousan. Do you?" he asked tentatively. I smirked.  
"No," I said simply, "No matter how hard I tried she knew. I never could lie to her."   
(Flashback.)  
Bulma had broken up with that idiot Yamacha again. I watched her walk quietly up the stairs with a single tear streaming down her face. I was just finished my training and I was pretty beat up. I never was planing on telling anyone that though. I felt a pang in my chest I couldn't ignore. I was forced by some cruel force to go upstairs and make sure she was okay. Her door was open and I saw her standing with her back to me. She must have sensed my presence.  
"I'm fine aritago," she said, "It was nice of you to come check on me." I scowled at the implication.  
"I was not checking on you onna. I am in need of being feed and your Okasan is not here," I said indignantly. She laughed humorously.  
"Whatever Vegeta," she said softly, "I heard the gravity machine blow up again. You're hurt aren't you?" she said it more as a statement.  
"I am fine and I am none of your concern," I said sharply. She laughed; she actually dared to laugh at the Saiyan no Ouji.   
"You're lying on both counts," she said proudly. My anger rose and I decided to scare her so I powered up and formed a small ki ball in my hand. She turned around and looked at me with a smirk that could rival my own. Slowly she strode over to me and leaned over and blew the ki ball out. "That may intimate Krillian and Yamacha but it will do nothing against me. I'll have bandages and food downstairs in a few minutes if you can swallow that pride of yours and come down." I rained in my shock. But couldn't help but be impressed and compelled to follow her.   
You knew all my lines  
You knew all my tricks  
You knew how to heal that pain  
No medicine can fix  
I walked down and sat down at the table across from her. She placed a huge plate of food in front of me. As I ate she annoyingly applied cream to my wounds and wrapped them. I scowled and grabbed her arm gently. I expected her to flinch but she didn't she just stared into my eyes with worry. No one had ever not been afraid of my touch. Even when I was just a child Freeza took me and made me a killer and before that I was a prince that everyone had to bow and scrape to. I found that it felt...good. I wasn't upset by it; I kind of enjoyed it. So I let her go and kissed her. She did not break away or even flinch she just returned it. And I found myself feeling happiness for the first time. Wrapping my arms around her I took her upstairs and made my first son.  
And I bless the day I met you  
(Flashback ends.)  
"Otousan you can't remain out here," said Trunks bringing me out of the memory.  
"Leave brat. How many more times do I have to tell you? I wish to stay with her a little longer. Do not be afraid I don't intend to drown myself in the soil," I spat.  
"You should be thankful of the things you still do have otousan. You probably did not deserve most of them," he pointed out. I sighed.  
"Go to your wife boy. The moments you have together are brief," I tell him wearily.  
And I thank god that he let you.  
Lay beside me for a moment that lives on.  
And the good news is I'm better for the time we spent together.  
And the bad news is you're gone.   
(Flashback)  
Bulma stood in Trunks' room rocking him gently the night after my future son returned to his time. She turned around when she heard me enter. She looked so much more content then she used to. The child had matured her and made her no longer regret the hasty path we had took that night. She seemed to have embraced the bond we had more too. The unfortunate part was that I began to think it was my weakest point so I stopped acknowledging its existence.  
"Vegeta, why do you stand there so sad? Cell is defeated there is time for life now. Did I not make it clear that we could have one?" she asked me calmly.  
"I do not need you onna. And I don't know why you think I have such a great chance for life now. I have no more rival. Kakorot is gone. His son is a superior warrior. Tell me what purpose a warrior without an enemy has," I said coldly. She frowned and shoved the child in her arms into my hands. I looked up at her confused.  
"That is your purpose Saiyan no Ouji if you are warrior enough to accept it. If you are man enough to be an otousan. It requires a lot of training. And it requires a bettering of yourself, I have already learned that," she spoke these words and then kissed me lovingly on the lips. Then she left. I stared down at little Trunks and thought perhaps that the onna is not a huge baka after all.   
Looking back it's still surprising.  
I was sinking you were rising  
With a look you caught me in mid-air.  
(Flashback ends.)  
"Bra still needs you," said my son.  
"She is almost eighteen. She will have her own life soon as you do," I reply.  
"She is waiting for us," he said.  
"Then you better go and tell her it will be a while," I said. Finally he flew away and left me there. I touched the tombstone again and realized that the problem had been that it had been too soon. The over thirty years we had been together had passed in the blink of an eye even though I had followed all the rules for most of it. All the pain, death and suffering that I had caused and seen in my early life had nearly been wiped out by her love why in Kami's name was she not allowed to stay and finish the job. I needed her and that hurt my Saiyan pride more now than it did when she was alive. Perhaps because when she was near there was no need to speak of it. A tear slipped down my face as place the single rose I had collected on my way to the ceremony on her grave. I cried out in anger and frustration.  
Now I know God has his reasons.  
But sometimes it's hard to see them.  
When I awake to find that you're not there.  
(Flashback)  
Bulma was on the phone with Kakorot's mate as she always was. But this time it was special, at least to her. She was calling to tell her about our decision to get married.  
"Chi Chi it's incredible. He has actually put all the pride he has aside and agreed to make an honest woman out of me," she said happily joking. I listened to the conversation and could not understand why all of a sudden my mate's face fell. "Chi Chi, I know he has his problems. And I do remember that he tried to kill Goku. But he never did anything to harm me and I refuse to allow you to say such horrible things against him. Everyone has their crosses to bear." There was another pause this one caused a tear to roll down her face. "Fine then if that's the way you feel about it don't come to the wedding. I can't believe you are being such a bakayaro," with that she slammed down the phone and started to sob. I decided to try not and care so I began to walk away from her. She must have sensed me. "Oh no you don't Saiyan no Ouji," she called to me. "I am your wife to be and I am sobbing and damn it I'm going to have a husband who will comfort me."   
The tone of her voice was commanding and the hurt on her face was unbearable. So I crossed to her and pulled her close to me as she sobbed.  
"It'll be alright onna. You shouldn't let humans upset you," I said.  
"I am a human baka," she pointed out.  
"Not anymore now you're the mate of the Saiyan no Ouji," I assured her. She looked up at me and started laughing.  
"Vegeta-chan, I knew you could be better then anyone expected you to be," she said happy again. She was laughing so hard it was contagious and I let out a dry giggle. It was the first time I had laughed at anything but suffering since I was an infant.   
You found hope in hopeless.  
You made crazy sane  
You became the missing link  
That helped me break my chains.  
(Flashback ends)  
"Vegeta," said a voice I thought I recognized. I looked up from my wife's grave to find a vision of Kami standing there. "Lost your soul mate have you?" I glared at him. I was not in the mood.  
"Go away. You and your kind took my mate," I snapped.  
"We did. Fate decided that she would go first since Bra still being young needed someone to protect her. For obvious reasons you were deemed more suitable to do that," he said simply.  
"Aren't you afraid of what I will do to the world," I asked menacingly.  
"We were but you've changed. You can never do those horrible things again not since her. I guess that is the greatest revenge of the souls you've hurt. Now you have to be lonely and be an otousan to your children. And you have not the mentality to take your anger out on the earth, as you would have done before. But don't worry the punishment is already not as severe as it would have been," he declared. I didn't want to hear this. But his last statement made me curious.  
"Oh why is that?" I asked.  
"Your onna has just finished arguing your case. You've been granted a place in heaven with her when the time comes. She even offered to have herself be sent to hell to be with you had you not been let in," he informed me. I smiled.  
"You would have had to take my life. Onna would not have lasted ten minutes in hell," I said.   
"We were aware that's why we looked extra hard for means to allow you into heaven. It was easier then we thought," he said casually, "Now return to your family. Bulma says to tell you that she loves you Saiyan no Ouji. Do you have a message back to her?" I shook my head.  
"If I needed to send one back we wouldn't have made it as far as we did," I replied. Kami frowned.  
"It wouldn't kill you though," he said disapprovingly as he vanished.   
I guess it was time. I had to leave her there alone. I had to return to my children and care for them until fate deemed it my turn. I turned to fly off but with one last look at the grave I whispered "I love you too."  
And I bless the day I met you  
And I thank god that he let you  
Lay beside me for a moment that lives on  
And the good news is I'm better  
For the time we spent together  
And the bad news is you're gone  
The bad news is you're gone.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
